User blog:Ezekielfan22/Riley Cartwright (Counterfeiting in Suburbia)
Riley Cartwright (Larissa Albuquerque) is the main protagonist and redeemed villainess of the 2018 film Counterfeiting in Suburbia. Her backstory revealed that she never knew her father, and began living with her aunt Karen after her mother was deemed an unfit guardian. Riley was also the best friend of Erica, and the two girls were revealed to be serial counterfeiters, with Riley using her art skills to make the fake bills. Throughout the movie's opening, however, Riley expressed concern that they would be caught; concerns that Erica continously ignored. The girls eventually began exchanging their fake money for real bills, and also sold the clothing and jewelry they bought to their classmates. Eventually, Riley's boyfriend Oliver Jackson learned about his girlfriend's counterfeiting, with Riley assuring him that she would stop her actions if things went too far. Riley later attempted to buy a rare record to give Oliver as a gift, only to have it break when the seller discovered that Riley's money was fake and forced her to flee (this coming after he attempted to proposition Riley). The trauma of the assault, as well as the death of her cancer-stricken friend Stephanie Summers, inspired Riley to decide she wanted out of her and Erica's illicit business. But by that point, Riley and Erica's counterfeiting had been uncovered by the girls' art teacher Tim Sylvester, who threatened to turn them into the police if they didn't get him enough money to pay off the debts he was in. While reluctant, Riley decided that her only choice was to follow Tim's demand, and additionally broke up with Oliver in an attempt to protect him. But as a disguised Riley tried to exchange some of her counterfeit bills for $10,000 in real money, she was confronted by two Secret Service agents. Riley initially intended to surrender, but when the man who assaulted her came in, Riley panicked and ran, losing her purse and the $10,000 in the process. When she and Erica came home and saw that Karen had discovered what they were doing, Riley told Erica she was going to tell her aunt everything, angering Erica into storming out. Riley and Karen later planned to go to the police, but before she could, Riley received a text from Tim; revealing that he had kidnapped Oliver and was threatening to kill him if she didn't get him the $10,000 he needed. With her aunt's help, Riley managed to get together enough money to take to Tim, with Karen turning herself into the police claiming to be the true counterfeiter in order to help Riley escape. As she attempted to give the money to Tim, Riley blasted Erica for betraying her and working with Tim. At that moment, however, Tim revealed his intent to kill the three teens and make off with the money, later holding Riley at gunpoint and preparing to shoot her. Erica was able to save Riley by shocking Tim with a taser, and Riley was later shown donating the money she'd made for Tim to the foundation set up in Stephanie Summers' memory. The movie's epilogue also showed Riley had been sentenced to community service for her counterfeiting crimes. Trivia *Larissa Albuquerque later appeared in 2019's Mystery 101 as villainous hacker Britney Summers. Gallery Riley Cartwright wig.png|Riley in her disguise Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Betrayed Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Niece Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Wig Category:Fate: Guilty